Forgive me, Forgive me not
by PinkPlagueRat
Summary: What happens when flippy and flaky live together? will flaky stay with flippy or will flippy's evil side get in the way of things? Please comment. No FLAMES! The sequel to this story is called HOSTAGE
1. Saved

Wow this is the very first publish on !!! but any ways I've been hearing a lot of FlippyXFlaky stories so I thought I should make a unique one( no flames cant say I warned you) anyways THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE ,NUDITY EXPRESIONS ,VIOLENCE, AND THE ROMANE THAT GOES ON.

CHAPTER 1 – THE INTRO

It was a warm summer day, flippy was under his favorite tree in the park feeding the birds and watching the sky . Then he spotted flaky, a red porcupine who was very timid he had always been friends with her but he never realy wanted to tell her the real way he feels about her. Flippy always feared that his evil side might try to kill her if she comes near. Flaky was in the park as well watching everybody sitting together, playing together and of course kissing. Flaky has always been told that she was a tomboy ,she's ugly and she'll never have a boyfriend.

Flaky finally decided to get up and go socialize, she went down to the lake and saw petunia and nutty sitting together and watching the sun go down "hey mind if I join? " "Yes we do!!' they said but little did flaky know she doesn't know what that meant so she sat down next to them. 'ughhhhh what I meant was that I don't fucking want you here you're ugly and annoying what a damn combination' petunia said 'so go away and leave me and my girlfriend alone!!' Nutty added. Feeling like she had no choice but to leave she left she starting walking and saw giggles and the mime_ wait a minute wasn't giggles going out with cuddles and before that disco bear what a slut!! She's probably cheating for I know but what do I care she never liked me anyways from the first day I fucking came here!! (that was said in her mind well at least some of it) _Little did the porcupine know was that her thoughts weren't in her head after she had said disco bear in her mind she completely blurted out every other word. 'What?!!' giggles said 'umm….umm I..I didn't mean to .." Flaky stammered. 'Okay I'll stop you right there bitch at least I get some dick and what do you get…. Oh that's right nothing!!' giggles shouted . 'you know you dumb bitch I should kill you right now bitch !! hold her down disco bear!' Disco bear snapped out of his day dream and held her down. Loud screams of pain erupted she was stabbed repeatedly in the hands and stomach, making her death even more painful. A louder scream erupted, it woke up flippy who fell a sleep a short time after he saw her ( I'll leave that up to your imagination on what he was dreaming about) When a louder scream went through his ears he had a flashback back when he was a war veteran. His teeth turned sharp his eyes turned a neon green color he pulled out is bowie knife and ran to the scene but somehow they didn't hear. He snuck up behind Disco Bear and stabbed him in the back he collapsed with a thud. Giggles saw the horrible sight and started to run, and out of nowhere evil flippy dropped from a tree and let giggles run into the knife. Her neck was messed up, flippy cut open her stoach and ripped out her small intestines he hung it all over the tree and put her body near.( Evil Flippy: _now it's time to have some real fun with the porcupine bitch! He he he..) _Evil flippy ran to the descolent parts of the park where her body laid, _Alright it's time you_ _to play with the real flippy!_

Evil flippy pinned her down and started to kiss flaky's throat, he started going lower and lower…._ Hey stop! What are you doing to her! Flippy said.(evil flippy ) oh please I'm doing what you could never do for two years! I knew you were too pussy to do this I'm doing you a huge favor! _Flaky screamed as loud as she could making the real flippy take control. Flippy got off of flaky and helped her up he took her to the hospital so she could recover.

Sorry the chapter was so long I got carried away please review, no flames please

More chapters and updates will be in soon.

CHAPTER 2- THE HOSPITAL

THIS CHAPTER IS HIGHLY UNRECOMEMNDED FOR YOUNER READERS. INCLUDES RAPE, VIOLENCE AND KILLINGS

READER DESCRIPTION IS ADVISED.

Flippy was in the hospital sitting next to flaky's bed . Flippy, his head in his hands couldn't believe how screwed up that was._(flippy) how the hell could I do that to flaky, to them!! (evil flippy) oh stop your damn complaining they deserved it and that bitch was trying to get close to you!(flippy)no she isn't! (evil flippy) whatever, but you're a solider your supposed to be ruthless we don't have any time for this affections you speak of!!(flippy) really!? Affections I wasn't the one who was trying to rape her now wasn't I?_

_(evil flippy)really but I am you and you are me and we share the same body! (flippy) you know what go somewhere okay I can never have you around without killing somebody!! Every time we are around somebody you kill them this is the reason why I can never get a girlfriend!!_

MEANWHILE

Lumpy, a dimwitted blue moose was driving, driving towards the hospital. As usual he was driving and doing something at the same time, however that 'something' was drinking hot coffee. Lumpy hit a bump and the coffee burned his legs, Lumpy shrieked as the coffee burned his legs he lost control and smashed his car into the street post.

Back in the hospital while flippy was sleeping, he heard a loud crash. (evil flippy) _alright time to come out and play for a while he he he... _Flippy's teeth turned sharp his eyes neon green. He jumped up and grabbed sniffles he choked and gagged him then let him go, he saw five assorted needles on the counter he took them and threw them at sniffles, as the anteater tried to run he was pinned the wall, (his back was on the wall) sniffles screamed in pain and tried to free his hands but it was no use the needles were jammed in the wall as well. Evil flippy came and pulled out his bowie knife he carved his initials deep into sniffles and then ripped his small intestines out and used it as a tail, except he pinned the tail on the anteater (ha ha ).Then evil flippy directed his attention to the sleeping porcupine he ran towards her and ripped off the life support, he ran out the hospital he got into his jeep and sped off. Twenty minutes later he was back at his house. He went to the tool shed and got four hand cuffs and duct tape and ran to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed, put the duct tape on her mouth and chained her to the bed. Too bad for flaky that she was still unconscious.(flippy) _what are you going to do with her huh!!? (evil flippy) some thing you were too pussy to do to her in the first place!!)_ All flippy could do was to cower in fear and hope nothing bad happens. Flaking was beginning to wake up only to find all her clothes off and evil flippy on top of her with his clothes off. She screamed 'get off of me aaaahhhhhh!!' But it was no use. 'Don't worry this will only hurt a lot!!' Evil flippy taunted . He unmercifully took up a lot of sharp objects, acids, and more and put them on the nightstand he took up a knife and jumped on top of her. Evil flippy ran the knife gently down her body until it 'hit the union'. Flaky screamed even more struggling to break free. 'Oh don't worry you'll enjoy this more that I will!' Evil flippy said in a sarcastic sweet voice. He began to gently scrape the knife on the walls of her pussy, flaky's screams soon turned into moans, ooh's, and ahh's. "Aw see your starting to like this" evil flippy said in her ears. "No I don't! I don't like this" Evil flippy set the two out of four handcuffs free. Evil flippy sat flaky up and bit down on her ear he put one hand around her waist while kissing her neck. He put his other hand down towards her midsection and started to rub her pussy, then he started to finger her. Flaky, now coming out of her pleasures realized what evil flippy was doing. She noticed both hands were free she looked at the night stand and saw the acids she grabbed it and threw on evils flippy's face. "Aaahh!! You dumb bitch" he grunted with pain. Soon flippy saw this as an opportunity to take control . Soon enough flippy was back in control. He screamed with pain only to find that his face was burning flaky freed herself and took flippy to the hospital.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. I think we should see other people

OKAY THERE WAS A SCREWUP WITH MY STORY FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME NOT SO THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER TWO ANYWAYS AS I USUALLY SAY AHEM: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE ,VIOLENCE , CURSING AND YAOI ( IS THAT'S HOW IT'S SPELLED ?)

Flaky was at flippy's bed side in the hospital his face was bleeding severely, he lost a lot of blood and he nearly died. Flaky unable to forgive herself was pacing the room thinking how she could have done that to flippy. She was confused. She finally sat down in the chair and looked at flippy _why did he do that to me? Does he love me? But I only like him? Do I have the same feelings as he does about me? Do I love him?_ Those questions buzzed around in flaky's head for the rest of the day. She then fell into a pleasant dream.

(Well at least not for long……)

THE DREAM

Flaky was running through a fresh meadow in a summer dress she was running towards flippy who was in his usual army jacket he looked at her and blushed she ran to him and started to kiss him, but then something terrible happened, the sun turned black all the flowers died, trees were burnt and wilted, as she saw everything she turned in a 360 spin she turned all the way around only to see evil flippy. Flaky shrieked she tried to run as fast as she can but it was no use flippy had already threw his knife at her she fell to the ground with a painful thud evil flippy was standing over, he dragged her body over to the lake and pressed her head in it. She gagged and coughed evil flippy did this a few more times before flaky passed out for some reason it had seemed that evil flippy entered her dreams and tried to make her life a living hell, all the reoccurring events were happening over and over and over. When she woke up in her dreams she realized that she had fresh cuts all over her body she screamed and fell down. (in real life she fell off the chair)

Back at the hospital

Flaky woke up and realized she was on the floor about five people were standing over her some looked worried some looked like they were laughing, flaky felt extremely embarrassed toothy helped her up and said "yeah we kinda saw you're little episode" All flaky could do is leave to her little corner in the back of her mind. "Where's flippy is he okay?" the porcupine said timidly trying to break the silence. "yeah but he's kinda pissed off right now, are you sure you can live with him?" toothy couldn't help but ask. "yeah, I like flippy he'll never be mad at me" flaky said. "Ok whatever floats your boat" toothy replied. Everyone stepped aside as flippy walked down the hallway looking mad, but not mad at anybody but mad at himself. "Um f-flippy are you mad at me ?" flaky tried to speak. "no flaky I'm not mad at you I actually think you're getting braver but I am mad at some body."

In the car, flaky went off into a deep sleep. _You fucking son of a bitch! How could you do that flaky? To me!! (evil) oh please I was just doing a favor for you that you were too pussy to do before. Besides that's all the bitch really wants from you anyway! (flippy) you're wrong flaky likes me but I love her! (evil) awww the little pussy loves his slutty girlfriend ha! I'll come around sooner or later and until you breakup or stop seeing each other that's when I'll stop torturing you and you're little toy. _Evils voice was soon fading in flippy's head _what does he mean I'll come around sooner or later? It better not ruin my plans for tonight!. _

Flaky woke up in the guest bedroom thinking _was it all a dream? Or did I just pass out?_ Flippy walked in "hey cuddles called, he wants to know if you're coming with him and giggles to the fourth of July carnival" flippy said. "um… I would go but it's the fact you said cuddles AND giggles, because I don't like her." Flaky finally said angrily. "aww come on I personally wanted you to come with me, you know like a date?" flippy said tenderly. "well okay as long as that bitch doesn't do anything to me" flaky responded.

It was night, nearly everybody was out of their houses. Flippy was downstairs waiting in his big chair ( as seen in easy for you to sleigh pt 2) Flaky came downstairs wearing a mini skirt and a black tank top. " well how do I look?" flaky said confidently "um.. um you.. you look amazing" flippy stammered. _(evil) oh yeah, she's looking extra hot tonight!! I can't wait to come outside for a while he he (flippy) what?! I knew it ! I knew it when you said I'll come around sooner or later well let me tell you something you little sick bastard you are not coming out and ruining things for me and flaky no matter how hard you try! This is the one night where I'm gonna tell flaky my real feelings for her so don't fuck this up! Got it, get it, good, so go away! (evil) wow. What an asshole you're going to a fourth of July carnival where there is fireworks? That'll make me stronger and flip out once I flip out your little "relationship" will be over._ Evils voice faded away.

Flaky came downstairs and walked out the door. "I'm a little tired I hope it's a long drive I'm going to sleep." Flaky yawned. As they were driving, flippy saw the fireworks in the distance his eyes turned yellow, his teeth sharp he saw flaky sleeping and commenced his plan. He grabbed drugs from the back of the jeep ( drugs as in sleeping drugs) he stuck flaky with one of them she jerked a little then relaxed. ( spoiler- the drug is effective for only 45 minutes) Flippy dragged flaky's body out the car and ripped off her shirt and skirt he started to kiss every part of her body (since his teeth were sharp he drew a little blood. His thrusts began harder and faster until his climax hit. He looked at his watch it was seconds away from ten o'clock ( nearly 45 minutes after he drugged flaky) flaky started to move and shrug ,evil flippy noticed and turned back to normal. Flippy was totally delirious of what evil flippy was doing so when he saw her body with her clothes ripped off, blood on her, and excrements on her he was mortified. Flaky woke up and saw black-eyed flippy on top of her body she was bloody, her clothes were ripped off and excrements were on her special area. She screamed " Flippy what the hell I thought only your evil side would do something like this! Not you get off me! I can't believe you would take advantage! I-I never want to see you again !" she yelled . Flaky shoved flippy off of her "I swear flaky it was evils plan to sabotage the night and break us apart from seeing each other" flippy said " you know what maybe we should stay away from each other for a while until you have this problem figured out. Flaky said with softness in her voice . She picked up her clothes put it on and walked the rest of the way to the carnival.

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER MORE ADDITIONS WILL BE AVAILIBLE SOON PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW

NO FLAMERS FLAMERS CAN KISS MY ASS AND GO TO HELL I'LL WRITE WHAT I WANT TO WRITE.


	3. the deceiver

WOW THIS IS MY THIRD CHAPTER ( AND THE SHORTEST ONE)

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NUDITY, VIOLENCE AND CURSING READER DESCRIPTION IS ADVISED.

CHAPTER 3-THE DECIEVER

Flaky, who was very pissed off right now, was back at flippy's house because she had nowhere else to go. She was crying and mad at the same time, it seems as if every piece of clothing she packed her face was getting puffier and puffier. Flippy came home at 12:30. He looked like he had a good time at the carnival, but then someone else came in the door, it was a pink chipmunk with a black jacket looking drunk. flaky was furious and at the same time deceived . To think all this time when she had all these feelings for flippy he used her for his sick sexual thrills. And what hurts the most was the fact that flippy found a replacement her in two hours! Flaky stormed down the stairs and asked for privacy. Giggles walked away very drunkly and said what ever.

IN the kitchen

(*) "what the hell flippy! I thought you and me were friends why did you do this to me and then bring my replacement home!" "whoa, whoa ,whoa ,whoa ,whoa hold on you lost me for a minute we aren't going out I'm just letting you live with me because your house burned down. Why do you care if I bring another girl home? "because I … I-I I love you and have feelings for you at least the other you…" " what you love evil?????" "yep and by the way I love the way he screws me! Okay so I just think we should see other people okay? Okay. Bye!" Flaky felling proud of the way she spited flippy walked out with her suitcases in pride. But then a thought struck her_ I'm gonna go out with evil? I don't wanna do that ! oh well if it makes flippy mad then I'll do it. Flaky stormed out the house with mixed feelings._

Flaky was walking down the dark winding roads until she found cuddles' home. She knocked on the door and cuddles answered not to her surprise cuddles were feeling mad as well. "hi flaky what are you doing here?" cuddles tried his best to say. " well me and flippy got into an argument and then he kicked me out" flaky lied. "oh well come on in!" cuddles said gladly. Since Flaky knew cuddles house so well that she showed herself to the guest room. Cuddles came up to flaky's room and opened the door. "oh I see that you got yourself acquainted in the room well you can stay for awhile." Cuddles kindly said " so if you don't mind why did you and flippy fight" cuddles said trying no to sound nosy. "well" flaky began " flippy tried to rape me" flaky said weakly " oh my god how could he. You know he stole giggles at the carnival too!" cuddles yelled . "wow I cant believe all we have in common" flaky said with lust in her voice. "me too" cuddles said inching forward flaky pushed herself forward and kissed cuddles passionately they fell to the ground. Cuddles was on top of flaky as he started to kiss her passionately cuddles was kissing every inch of her body, flaky moaned out his name, until the doorbell rang…….

WELL I HOPE I DIDN'T LIVE YOU HANGING! LEAVE A COMMENT ON THE CHAPTER NO FLAMES MORE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE AVAILIBLE SOON NO FLAMES


	4. a little talk

OKAY I'M STARTING TO GET THE FEELING THAT PEOPLE ARE WONDERING WHY THERE IS A RATED M STORY IS IN A RATED T SECTION WELL ITS BECAUSE I WANT MORE REVEIWS. THIS IS STILL A RATED M STORY READER DESCRIPTION IS ADVISED. (THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER )

CHAPTER 4- A LITTLE TALK

The doorbell rang, cuddles jumped off of flaky and put on back his clothes . Flaky pulled back on her clothes and rushed downstairs. Cuddles went to the door and opened it and to his dismay it was evil flippy. Before cuddles could run evil flippy leaped on top of him and made a clean cut slit in cuddles stomach. He pulled out the all the insides and scattered them all over the floor flaky gasped evil flippy walked towards flaky laughing maniacally until flaky fell over the chair evil flippy was standing over her looking disgusted at her "Get up bitch!" evil flippy kicked flaky and pulled her up. " you probably don't know but I hear what flippy hears and while you were talking to him in the kitchen I overhead what you said…." His voice trailed off. " Look I don't care for you okay I used to love flippy until I found to he tried to rape me and the funny thing is that I actually had feelings for him and understand him but he never felt the same way about me …" flaky said "oh please you really think he would rape you? I did that all by myself and framed flippy for that and now that you're free of his care I have you all to myself!" evil said "NO!" flaky screamed " I have to make up with flippy and I won't let you get in the way of ruining what was meant to be! Flaky yelled "well I guess you better hurry because flippy is gonna propose to giggles tonight!" evil said in flaky's ears " oh and to make sure you don't go anywhere…" He took some rope and tied her to the chair. "oh and while I'm at it I can also do this now flippy doesn't care about you" evil flippy tipped the chair over and jumped on top of her, (since his teeth were sharp his tongue kisses were painful) he started to kiss her roughly and bit her ear until it bled then he ripped it off with his sharp teeth. Flaky let out a painful scream until evil snapped her neck and left the house.

OKAY I'M NOT THE BEST AT WRITING COUNTINUATIONS FOR A CLIFFHANGER BUT I'M REACHING A HUGE CLIMATIC SCENCE IN CHAPTER 5 WHICH WILL BE IN 3-7 DAYS SO IF YOU HAVE AND IDEA SEND IT TO ME OR LEAVE A COMMENT I'LL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR YOUR IDEA AND IT HAS TO GO ALONG WITH ALL THE EVENTS THAT HAPPENED SO FAR.

LEAVE A COMMENT ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE WHOLE STORY, NO FLAMES PLEASE .


	5. IM SORRY

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER TO FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME NOT. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 5- I'M SORRY

Flaky woke up and she was back at the house, her head and neck were throbbing. She looked around for cuddles who was tied to a chair. "Wake up, wake up!" she shouted desperately. " oh I wouldn't count on that. You see you're little lover isn't going to be waking up any time soon. I can't have you ruining plans today." An evil figure walked out the shadows, no surprise that it was evil flippy. "what do you mean ruining plans?" flaky questioned. " you see I don't like you, In fact I think flippy or me deserves someone better than a scared little porcupine, and if I'm going to be married to person all my life then she better meet my standards" Evil said mockingly.

"Get married? Married to who? Flaky asked eagerly to know. " oh silly me I didn't tell you that giggles stole your little boyfriend" evil said. "what are you talking about!"

Flaky yelled in a confusing way. " Jesus Christ bitch do you ever stop asking questions or yelling, look I'm going to explain this in the most simplest way that even a dumb

Bitch like you can under stand! You see I don't like you, in fact I try to physically and mentally scar you, I try to break you and flippy apart, it's not like you actually thought you were dating anyway. And I don't find you that appealing to my needs , oh and I almost forgot, your (*) timidness makes flippy weak so I can't have you around." Evil said as if flaky was a three year old.

Very soon a thought struck flaky. _Wait a minute this all doesn't add up why didn't evil flippy kill me yet?_

Evil left the house along with flaky, he pushed her in the jeep and sped off. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" flaky shouted "I'm taking you to a place far far

away." Evil answered

Flaky tried to open the door, but it was locked only the driver side had all controls. Until then all flaky could do is hope for the best and also hope where ever evil flippy is taking her it doesn't have to be a place where she would be killed without any body hearing her screams. Twenty minutes later all the city buildings and cars turned into nothing but trees flaky started to recognize where evil is taking her.

"Get up and get out bitch!" Evil pushed out flaky turned the car around and sped off. _What am I going to do now? I have to go back to flippy and apologize. Apologize for everything I did to him, tell him what Evil is up to, and tell him the real way I feel about him. But wait I'm probably miles away from flippy's house now and there's nothing I can do but walk back_

Flaky was walking out of the forest for about an hour until she tripped over something. She looked down and saw that she tripped over and old skate board.

"do I still know how to skate?" flaky said to herself "oh well it's worth a try!" flaky walked until she finally saw the first glimpse of the city she was glad to be out the forest.

Flaky looked to the left and spotted a long hill going downwards. Flaky took a deep breath got on the skate board and pushed herself down the hill "aahhhhh!" flaky screamed. Tears of fear and excitement rolled down her cheeks. The mole was pushing a watermelon stand in the middle of the street. BOOM! All the watermelons went flying one of the melons hit nutty who had a long candy cane in his mouth. The watermelon bashed the cane through the back of his mouth. Another watermelon nailed petunia in her face smashing out some of her teeth and messing her up, she quickly ran home to take yet another shower.

As flaky was going down the hill, one of the wheels came loose sending flaky flying in the air, she landed on top of lifty and shifty's van. She quickly got off the van and pushed lifty and shifty to the side "Quick smelly raccoons I need your van" flaky said "were not smelly!" lifty protested. Three flies dropped next to lifty. "I prove my point!"

Flaky said.

Flaky got in the van "ew it smells like wet raccoons in here but it'll have to do, wait a minute I don't have a drivers license! Oh I see my mom do it how bad can it be?"

Flaky started the ignition and sped off the van was swerving out of control and it rear ended pop's car sending club flying out the window and smashing into a window.

Thirty minutes later flaky was at flippy's house. She busted down the door but nobody was there. She looked around the house to see if there would be some sort of information at where they might be. She went into flippy's room and saw an invitation to the wedding. "674 minister lane" flaky said to herself. She ran out the house and drove there but something was wrong, "wait a minute I'm on minister lane and I don't see the church!, oh wait silly me it's even so I look to the right ha ha.!"

Flaky parked the car outside the church. She walked to the front door and tried to open it "damn it it's locked I'll go try around the back"

IN THE CHURCH

"Giggles do you really think we should do this?" flippy said nervously. "of course I love you and you love me, you proved that at the carnival."

Lumpy was the priest and was looking for page in the bible, "d'oh this stupid book I can't find duh page! D'oh well I'll remder it" Lumpy said stupidly (here's the thing, the bible is upside down!) . Soon giggles and her father were walking down the aisle to flippy who was sweating nervously _do I really want to do this am I ready for marriage at age 25? _ Soon giggles was in front of flippy smiling excitingly. "uh do u flipee take giggle to be ur lawfulle wedded life?" lumpy said stupidly "I do" flippy said.

"And do u giggle take flippe to be ur lawfule wedded husbin?" lumpy said "I do" giggles said "And does anyone have a reason why dese two should not be wed? speek now or forever hold your peace" lumpy said. The people were silent " you may now kiss da bribe!" lumpy said again in a stupid way. As flippy leaned forward to kiss giggles the door flew open "I OBJECT!!" Flaky yelled. She ran up to flippy and went down on her knees. " Flippy I'm sorry, sorry for the thing I did to you! I spited you and I held on to you like you were my world! And I also came here to tell you that all this was evil's plan to break us apart from seeing each other even though we're not boyfriend and girlfriend! I also wanted to tell you the real way I feel about you! I-I love you flippy no matter how much you hate me or love me, forgive or forgive me not you're the only one who belongs in my heart for ever and ever!

"Flaky is that true?" Flippy said pulling her up. " yes.. yes it is!" flaky said "to show you how much I loved you I went down a hill on a skateboard!, I smashed into a watermelon stand and killed nutty in the process! I pulled two smelly raccoons out their van and tried to drive here! I rear ended an old guys car and sent his baby crashing through a window!" Flaky cried " were not smelly!" lifty and shifty yelled out from the crowd. "well flaky if that's true then.. –" Flippy turned around to giggles and said "

giggles I don't want to marry you besides we met at a carnival, got drunk, and suggested the idea so yeah" " what you can't do that I'm the bride! Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you" giggles yelled in an annoyingly nagging way. "should I do the honors?" flaky said " I'll be insulted if you didn't "flippy teased.

Flaky snuck up behind giggles who was still surprisingly talking, and snapped her neck. " that's enough bitching out of you for one day!" flaky laughed. "where did you learn how to do that?" flippy asked. "Oh I learned a thing or two from evil" flaky replied. Flippy turned to flaky. " Flaky there's something I wanted to tell you as well. I love you and you're like the only girl who doesn't think I'm a psychotic bear who's only interest is killing for the hell of it and you understand me and I understand you, so will you be my wife?" The crowd went "awww" "flippy that's so sweet but I don't think I'm ready for marriage as yet can we just be girlfriend and boyfriend?" flaky said. "sure" flippy agreed. They looked at each other there was a long romantic stare between them suddenly flippy jumped to flaky and kissed her for a good minute._ (evil flippy) what!? This can't be happening! That dandruff covered porcupine ruined my plans no worries I have something bigger to plan he, he, he_. Evil's voice faded in flippy's head.

Every one walked out the church Flippy and flaky were walking hand in hand together, they went to lake and enjoyed the sunset, forgiven finally.

WELL THAT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT OH I ALMOST FORGOT I'M MAKING A SEQUEL TO THE STORY COMING IN JULY PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW THE STORY AND THE CHAPTER! NO FLAMES


End file.
